Martin Mystery Fallen Angel2: My guardian for you
by KarumA-chan
Summary: sequel to Fallen Angel and completely rewritten and complete!vampires break the falln angel out of its rystal, wtf is goin on ! bit of yaoi,martindiana!
1. My guardian for you

Martin Mystery Fallen Angel 2: My guardian for you...

Writer: Asheron Karuma

Disclaimer: I don't own Martin Mystery

Well after hearing all your begging and pleas to continue this story I decided to look it up again, thus finding out that I didn't have the same vision in continuing the older version, I decided to rewrite the second story…

It is now I realise… Good I was bad at spelling and grammar back then

* * *

"Delinda..."

A soft gloved finger rubbed over her chin as it made way to her lips, they slowly rubbed over each other as the woman made a wincing sound

"He will not come to save you anymore..."

* * *

Martin slowly opened his eyes, he had his left arm leaning on her forehead and was lying chest up in bed, he sighed slowly... this had been one of the thousand nights that he hardly got any sleep...

He didn't know why but ever since the whole angel ordeal he felt restless...

Slowly he turned his head and took a close look at his alarm clock before facing the ceiling again, but it was then that it hit him...

"8:15! GHAAA! I'M LATE!"

He quickly jumped out of bed and made a run for his closet, quickly taking of his shirt and changing into his daily outfit...

As he did he looked into the mirror looking at the two faint scars on his back, he sighed as he continued to get dressed and then left in a hurry

* * *

Diana was tapping her foot on the ground as she stood before the classroom, her expression was annoyed, she took a last few glances into the hallway before she entered the classroom and made her way to an open spot, she would have to scold Martin again for being late, like she would always do... she was glad everything seemed to be alright again though...

She softly smiled and blushed as she opened her bag and got her books out, Martin came out okay, that was the most important thing... bad thing was that he was still lazy, irresponsible and carefree about everything...

She looked up as she saw the teacher making his way to the door to close it, just as he did a hand seemed to block its path and the door opened again, Martin quickly walked inside the room, apologizing to the teacher for being late and sat down after giving Diana a friendly smile, Diana blushed a little and then turned to her books, her thoughts couldn't be filled with these thoughts... it wouldn't be allowed...

* * *

Martin slowly opened his eyes as he felt a soft warm wind blow against his body, as he slowly opened them he saw that he was floating up in the air and slowly made his way down to a field filled with what seemed feathers, he looked around him, but saw nothing except for a field of feathers and a tined red sky, slowly coming to realise that he wasn't in control of his body

Slowly he made his way through the fields as he saw someone up ahead, he could only see this person's back but could make out that she was female, she was picking the feathers and singing a lullaby while putting them in her hands, she then stopped as if hearing someone nearby her and turned around, Martin never got to see her face, as soon as her face became visible his view turned red for a split second and the feathers started the wave up in the air

Slowly Martin opened one of his eyes, sweat had formed on his forehead as he slowly sat up, it was still dark in his room and his alarm clock confirmed it that it was still early, it was 3 in the morning...

Slowly Martin got up and walked to the mirror, checking his eyes and most important his back, nothing was changed and that was what he was glad of, he was worried though... dreams were just a beginning of something bad, he knew it himself... but then again having one strange dream couldn't prove anything... he had to wait and see...

* * *

The Centre was nearly empty at this time in the morning, several guards made their way through he empty halls and security monitors kept a view on the cells containing captured creatures that were out to harm man kind...

One of those blocks contained the crystal the fallen angel was captured in, it was heavily secured, first locked into a cell and then locked in an iron box, the room was covered with a laser alarm system, even with this secured system it seemed someone was able to get inside...

Heavy footsteps made their way through the cell room, this person wearing old fashioned clothing, a blouse, dark red jacket and pants, black shoes and a black cape wrapped around his body smiled as he looked at the box in the middle of the room, slowly he made his way through the lasers simply ignoring the fact that the alarm would go off and grapped the box, with the box under one arm he slowly took his white glove of one of his hands, showing that he wasn't human, his fingernail then started to grow out forming a claw and he slowly made his way around the box, ripping the iron to shreds, he was interrupted by someone behind him

"Who are you!"

the inhuman looked over his shoulder, revealing his red eyes as he looked into the figure of several security guards of the Centre, they were armed and dangerous, but not enough to stop him, before they could react he had made his way in front of them and lashed at them with his still clawed finger, slashing their throats, the blood that sprouted out quickly covered the walls and the inhuman laughed as he licked the blood of his finger before picking up a fast pace to try and find an exit of this damned place

Mom was still working, doing paperwork when she hard of the alarm, she was quickly informed by one of her employers and armed herself in order to chase this person after hearing what this person had stolen, she was running through the halls by herself, unlike most agents working inside the Centre she got off quite well on her own, other people would just get in her way, she looked up ahead as she saw something pass the hall and quickly went in for a chase

She grapped her gun from its holder and took aim for the person running in front of her, she shot several times but missed, the bullets leaving small holes in the wall, this person now knew of her presence so she had to be extra careful, but nothing happened, the intruder just seemed to be running and did nothing else, annoyed she grapped another ornament and placed this on her gun, she aimed and shot, a iron bar seemed to spun out of the ornament and quickly made its way to the intruder, tying his two legs up together at his ankles, he fell down on the floor and then she saw something that made her eyes widen, the box now flew through the air, it was ripped open and the top had flown off, the crystal slowly made its way out of the box and fell on the ground, shattered in little pieces, the bound intruder cried out, moaning a loud 'no'

* * *

A heartbeat...

Martin's knees collapsed as he fell on the floor, quickly leaning on his arms and hands that were placed on the ground as he stared at the wooden floor below him, it was a short feeling but it echoed through his entire body... he knew this feeling, he had felt it before, but it couldn't be what he thought it was... it wasn't possible...

Sweat slowly dripped down his face as he felt a soft head ache growing up from inside... he grunted as he closed his eyes... hoping it would go away, fighting whatever it was that was going on...

"_It's almost born..."_

"_The birth of new life..."_

* * *

"NOOO!"

the inhuman moaned as he tried to reach out to the crystal that shattered into many pieces as it hit the floor, Mom looked at the intruder while feeling a slight worry that something must have happened to Martin, quickly she got up and wanted to walk to the bound person when something else happened, a shadow formed on the wall and someone seemed to walk out of it, the shadow slowly letting go of this person, it was a man, he didn't look that old but Mom knew never to trust someone by looks alone, her hunches became correct as this person smiled and revealed several fangs in the back of his mouth...

"...vampire..."

The vampire was wearing a black cape with yellow outlines, it surrounded his entire body and stuck up at his shoulders, he had medium length dark brown hair in curls and red eyes, slowly he made his way to his fallen comrade who looked up at him in fear

"Lord... Lord Rydis... forgive me please! I..."

The vampire bend down and grapped his comrades face, his hand firmly covering the others mouth as he looked him in the eyes

"You have failed me, Eric... you have failed me miserably and above that... you broke it... I knew I shouldn't have let a half breed do this... but you insisted didn't you... you said it would be easy... you would be back with Gabriel in no time... but you failed didn't you... DIDN'T YOU!"

Rydis let go of Eric's face who started to plead

"Yes... my lord I failed you... please forgive me..."

"Eric, didn't I tell you what happened to anyone who fails us..."

Eric's eyes widened something pierced through his heart, it wasn't any normal kind of weapon, it was a wing, a vampire like wing, Eric made no sound as slowly he turned to dust

Mom could only watch the horror and prepared herself for combat, she was left surprised though as she saw Rydis get up and walk away from her to the broken crystals...

"It is such a pity... but then again it makes me glad to be able to kill you again..."

he then got up and looked at Mom with a sinister smile

"Give Gabriel my regards... until we meet again..."

He then walked back to the wall and faded into the shadow

* * *

Martin grunted as he looked up from the ground, his U watch was beeping as it lay in his desk but he was in too much pain to get to it...

He was struggling and slowly losing... he could feel a piercing pain coming from his back as he tried to get up, but failed miserably, before he could notice himself white wings covered with blood started to make their way out of his body as he started to lose consciousness

* * *

Diana was sleeping in her bed when she heard something in her room, scared that someone had broken into her room she grapped a baseball bat that she kept next to her bed for protection but was relieved when she saw Mom close the door to her closet which she had used as a portal, it was then that she felt more insecure, Mom would never visit them unless something would be really urgent...

"Diana, get up..."

"Mom? What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Someone broke into the centre and tried to steal the crystal... you know what crystal I am talking about, after it shattered I tried to contact Martin but he isn't responding, I am worried something happened to him..."

Diana became worried as she quickly ran to the door and opened it before yelling at Mom

"Follow me!"

Quickly the two made their way to Martin's room, Diana had tried to knock but no response, Mom then decided to kick the door in and both of them were greeted by a devastating view, there were scratch marks on the floor and everything was covered with blood, small white feathers floated through the room and made their way to a broken window in the back, both women feared the worse...

"The marks are still fresh... he couldn't have gone far..."

and they split up...

* * *

Diana now wearing the U watch around her wrist slowly made her way through the deserted halls, she checked every corridor, every sound she heard and feared for not only her life but for Martin's as well, she remembered how seriously wounded he was when he had fallen through the glass hoop in the main hall, she silently wished nothing bad had happened to him, her thoughts though were interrupted as she saw a feather flow down before her, she stopped walking and looked up ahead

In front of her with his back turned to her stood Martin, or at leased his body...

This person with long blone hair and the ending tips tied up to a cross was standing with his back turned against her, his white wings looked beautiful from her point, it wasn't the only thing she could see, she now had a clear shot at the white robe he was wearing as well, as she looked at it she saw that it looked more like a leather coat, the shoulders were covered with black and black straps made their way across his chest to hold it together, the rest was white, except for a black belt that surrounded the white collar around his neck, a gold cross was hanging in it on the front, slowly the angelic creature turned around and looked at her...

Diana still remembered what had happened last time they had met, the angel had nearly tried to kill her and she took a defending stance, quickly shouting at the angel to stop moving

"A thousand years can mess with your senses..."

Confused Diana lowered the U watch a little, but quickly shook her head as she raised it again

"I am sorry for what happened last time... after being locked away for such a long time... I forgot..."

it was this sentence that made Diana lower her hands completely and before she could respond or see what was going to happen the angel had went forward embracing her and kissed her, slightly she blushed, having a slight feeling that it was Martin who was kissing her, but something deep inside remembered her that it was not him... this was not Martin

"How could I forget the one I love..."

it was then that the angelic creature grunted and fell forward, leaning his weight on her, Diana fell back with the Angel on her lap unconscious, Mom was standing in front of her with a taser like weapon in her hands...

"Diana are you alright?"

Diana softly touched her lips with her own fingers before even responding to Mom

"Yes... yes I am..."

* * *

The next morning was when Martin slowly woke up, he slowly opened his eyes as he noticed he was lying in a soft bed... it made him realise that something must have happened...

He looked around the room, finding that it was completely white, he was lying in a white bed, wearing white pyjamas, the only thing with another colour was a window on the other side which was black, he then heard a door from his side, as he looked up he saw Mom walk into the room with a small tray with a glass of water and several pills

That made Martin notice that he could hardly move, every inch of his body was hurting as if he had been running a marathon, Mom gave him the pills and he took them in, followed with the glass of water, Mom took seat on the side of his bed

"I must apologize first..."

"For what?"

"It was my fault that the crystal got shattered, if I had been more careful it wouldn't have happened..."

"Why don't you first start telling me what happened?"

Mom paused a little before she started talking

"The crystal got stolen, by vampires... first there was one, he dropped the crystal as I bound his legs, then a second one came in by what we think is teleportation, he killed the other and left... he went by the name Lord Rydis..."

"Rydis..."

Where had Martin heard of that name before... he felt as if he knew this person... at leased flashes of it... the only thing he could come up with was blood

"Martin..."

Martin snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Mom

"Is everything alright?"

"... Yes, but I feel like I know that name somehow... I don't know it correctly, but..."

"Get some rest Martin, all your muscles have been tensed up in an instant probably right after the crystal broke... you should be exhausted... get some sleep..."

Mom got up from the bed and started to walk to the door, Martin slowly touched his lips with his hand, remembering something strange... a memory of kissing Diana... was this a dream?

On the other side of the black window Diana was staring at Martin worried, she looked frightened as she saw Martin touch his own lips, quickly thinking back of the kiss they shared... she shook her head as she reminded herself again that these thoughts were impossible and that it wasn't Martin who had kissed her...

The door next to her opened up and Mom walked into the room

"Diana you look tired, why don't you get some sleep... I will escort you to my room, you can sleep there, I will keep an eye on Martin and try to find a way to get this angel out of him..."

Mom then brought Diana to her own private quarters in the Centre, she left her alone and made her way to her office, still thinking of what this Rydis was talking about, he had mentioned someone called Gabriel and Mom figured this was the fallen angel's name... now with a name she could get somewhere in revealing what this angelic creature wanted from Martin

* * *

the sound of streaming water was hear able and Diana's clothes were hanging on the side of a couch, Diana was taking a shower to try and get her thoughts straight, but things weren't working...

she was standing under the shower with her hands placed against the cold tiles as she felt the hot water stream down her body, it made her relax and capable of thinking things over beter than normally...

she couldn't forget the kiss that was given to her, it was true that lately she had looked at Martin a bit differently... it was as if those evil thoughts wouldn't leave her alone... thoughts of lust and touch... was this the thing they called love?

Slowly she touched her own lips again as she thought back to that moment, it was her first kiss... several years earlier she would've thought differently about it but for the last months and especially after the fallen angel event she had started to feel other things for him, it seemed that when you are close to losing someone you truly realise your real feelings towards this person, in this case it was her brother... well not her completely related brother but still it didn't make the situation easier... even if they winded up together she knew her parents and Martin's father wouldn't allow it... hell they could even lose each other by this... it made her sad...

Slowly tears started to roll down Diana's face as she started to cry and slowly went down to her knees, looking at the water streaming away from her...

* * *

In the upcoming days Mom tried to get information about Rydis and this Gabriel he had spoken about, but she couldn't find anything about both in the Centre registry, it annoyed her greatly...

Diana in the meantime had only viewed Martin from the black window, slowly looking at him as he slept and ate... she didn't want to see him, she wouldn't be able to stop crying if she did, Martin on the other hand was slowly recovering from his connection, he seemed to be haunted by nightmares according to the doctors, but nothing sever changed in his mental state, meaning that the angelic creature had not come out yet

Diana sighed as she slowly made her way out of the room to one of the vending machines in the hall, she pressed one of the buttons for a drink which fell down in the hatch below, she bent as she picked it up and slowly made her way to Mom's quarters to get some rest, clicking open the drink she placed it against her mouth but never got to a drinking point, because when she started walking the door in front of her opened and Martin had walked out, their eyes met

"Diana..."

"...Martin..."

Diana quickly turned around and wanted to run for it but Martin had grapped her wrist and had stopped her from running, he wanted to say something but they were interrupted by something...

"I see you are feeling better Gabriel..."

Martin's eyes widened as he saw something slowly come out of a shadow on the wall, before he knew it he was slammed against the wall, someone was holding him by his throat

"What is wrong Gabriel... wont you come out and play with your old friend Rydis?"

'Rydis...'

a soft headache started to form in his head as Martin grunted... he slowly turned to Diana and shouted out to her

"D, run! Get help!"

Diana quickly turned around and ran for it, behind her Rydis slammed Martin against the vending machines, blood started to make a small stream down his face as he slumped down on the floor unconscious, Rydis then picked him up and carried him with him as he walked back through the shadow

* * *

Martin slowly opened his eyes as he felt a cold breeze cross his face, he quickly sat up, but was struck with a dizzy spell because of his head wound, with a hand he felt that his head had been bandaged and he looked around, he was lying a an old fashioned bed, the corners had pillars rising up to the ceiling that had a blanket cover the bed from above, the bed was also in the middle of an old room, it reminded Martin of old castles that he had seen in movies on TV, he slowly got up and walked to the open window and noticed snow lying on the floor, as he looked outside his eyes widened as he witnessed the view of mountains and snow, h walked over the balcony and looked down the rail, seeing that he was indeed in an old fashioned castle...

"You finally woke up... Gabriel"

Martin turned around and saw Rydis standing in front of him, it occurred to him that Rydis's face was truly pale, it was almost as white as the snow that was being blown between them

"What do you want from me?"

"Of you personally... nothing at all, but it what you hold inside you that concerns me... Gabriel"

"Why are you calling me Gabriel, my name is Martin!"

Martin swung with his hands as he said this, though before Rydis responded he had took a hold of Martin's hands with great speed, positioning himself just inches from Martin's face, this frightened him and Martin tried to pull away but Rydis was too powerful and was enjoying this moment too much to even think of letting go

"After missing you for so many years Gabriel, I do not want to let go of you again..."

He went closer to Martin's neck and slowly licked it, changing Martin's expression from fear to true horror... fearing the worst he now struggled to get lose but then something else happened, Rydis took him into an embrace and connected his mouth to Martin's forcing his tongue inside the young teen's mouth, Martin's eyes widened as he tried to get away from Rydis but he couldn't and deep inside he pleaded for help... fearing that he would be raped by a male vampire, he pleaded for help... it didn't matter who... it didn't matter how but anything but this...

Rydis quickly separated from Martin's mouth as he saw that the teen had started to glow up, he backed away as the glow started to burn his hands and looked at Gabriel who wa snow standing in front of him

"I knew that you would come out... those humans are so easy now a days..."

"Rydis... you haven't changed a thing..."

Rydis laughed as he looked at Gabriel as he slowly took off his gloves

"And you do not seem to know how to stay dead..."

"I will disappear once my work here is done... when I kill you..."

"Then, shall we dance?"

Rydis raised his hands as a spike like sword shot out of the top, Gabriel summoned his own blade and the two made themselves ready to attack each other...

The battle erupted, the angel and the vampire started clashing at each their with their weapons, slowly cutting each other open, the only difference was that Rydis's wounds were healing up at a fast pace and that Gabriel's kept on bleeding, Rydis slowly taking the upper hand saw this and increased his speed, knocking Gabriel back and slamming him down on the balcony

"You have grown weak Gabriel, what happened to your strength and bloodlust... is it because of that girl... what was her name again, Delinda?"

Gabriel's eyes widened as he looked at Rydis now with rage in his eyes

"Do not worry... if I can kill the first, I can also kill the second one right?"

Gabriel's eyes now widened, with the second one he knew that Rydis meant Delinda's reincarnation... that was that girl he had met...

"You will not harm her!"

"Ooh, I wont, but my friends will... they are already there..."

Gabriel became frightened as he quickly flapped his wings and flew up into the sky, the cross in his hair started to glow up as he said an old Latin chant, a gate opened up above him and he flew through

Rydis just laughed and yelled up at the sky

"You can't save her, Gabriel, you couldn't save Delinda and you cant save her!"

* * *

Diana screamed as she was thrown against the wall, her arms were cut and her head was wounded, she had tried to get help but she ran into what seemed vampires, they had started to beat her up and killed anyone who had come across them, Diana worried about her life as she was thrown on the floor, she cried...

"Why don't we just kill her... Lord Rydis doesn't like failure..."

one of the three vampires looked at her as he responded

"Who says we cannot have a little fun before killing her... we don't get a woman as pretty as this on that easily..."

Diana's eyes now widened, what were they planning on doing to her now... a hint went through her mind but she tried to ignore it, simply hoping that this wasn't it...

The vampires closed in on her and lifted her up to her knees

"Now... say aaah.."

"Aah..."

this wasn't a female voice and thus the front vampire looked over his shoulder only to have his head cut off by Gabriel's sword, the other two vampires let Diana lose who fell forward leaning on her hands, the vampires tried to run away but were quickly dispatched by Gabriel who turned to Diana and helped her up from the ground

"Delinda, are you alright?"

"DIANA!"

Diana turned around to see Mom running up to her with a weapon in her hand, Gabriel quickly picked her up and started to chant a Latin spell, causing both to be teleported somewhere...

* * *

When the light had cleared Diana could see that she was in her room in Torrington High, still being held by Gabriel who carefully put her down on her bed

"You are wounded, Delinda..."

Gabriel pressed his finger against Diana's wound on her head and rubbed it, slowly it glowed up and healed itself, he did the same with Diana's other wounds and with his own

"Why are you calling me Delinda?"

"Because that is who you are..."

"No it is not, my name is Diana..."

"But once long ago you were known as Delinda"

"What do you mean long ago..."

"Back when I was still a mortal and went by the name Joshua, I used to love someone by the name Delinda..."

"And you really think I am this person?"

"Yes I am sure of it and so do you, you should feel the connection we both have..."

Diana looked at Gabriel confused and want to ask something when Gabriel pressed his finger against her lips, indicating her to be silent

"If you truly want to know, he feels the same way..."

Before Diana was able to respond Gabriel kissed her and glowed up, Diana closed her eyes as she blushed, as Gabriel had started to glow up she could feel a warm sensation entering through her mouth and after they departed from each other she looked right into Martin's eyes, her eyes widened as she tried to back away from him, afraid of his response

"No wait..."

Martin placed one hand on her shoulder and started to look away from her ashamed of his action...

"I..."

Diana smiled slightly as she placed her hand on his cheek and saw a tear roll down his face as they kissed again

* * *

The next morning Diana awoke from the sun shinning in her face, she looked next to her seeing that Martin was still asleep, she smiled at him as she slowly got up and walked to the window to shut the curtains, as she placed her hands on them hr eyes widened at what she saw outside, Rydis was flying outside and before Diana could respond he smashed through the window an grapped her by her throat and pulled her outside, Martin who had quickly gotten out of bed to see what was going on only saw Rydis fly off with Diana

"Diana!"

Rydis only laughed

* * *

Diana slowly opened her as she felt someone doing something to her, she tried to move but found that her hands were tied and so were her feet, she was tied up on the top of one of the towers to a cross that stuck out of the roof, her hands tied together in front of her with a rope across her chest against the cross, Rydis was flying behind hr and making sure that the rope fitted well

"Let me go!"

Diana struggled to get lose, until Rydis spoke

"I could but then you would fall down into the great abyss below..."

Diana looked down and saw in that being tied up was one of the best things that could happen to her, rather that than falling down to face death

Rydis then flew out in front of her

"Do not worry too much, Delinda... you are only bait, the main guest still has to arrive..."

"RYDIS!"

Rydis chuckled as he turned around seeing Gabriel flying behind him

"Just the person I am talking about, well the Gabriel... are you ready to die?"

"It is you who will face justice Rydis... I have served my time..."

Rydis raised his hand and let his sword like spike slide out of his hand as he smiled

"THEN LET ME DOUBLE IT FOR YOU!"

With that Rydis charged at Gabriel, who raised his own blade and caught Rydis's attack, the 2 blades were now clashing against each other, to se which one had the upper hand

"C'mon Gabriel... show me something new... what happened to your bloodlust!"

Rydis slammed Gabriel away, who started to lose altitude due the hit, Rydis quickly following him and kicked him into the mountain ridge

Rydis laughed as he saw Gabriel fly out and charge at him, he dodged and the two started lashing out to each other in a vicious battle of life and death

Rydis once again had the upper hand in the battle as he started to beat Gabriel to pulp, he held Gabriel by his throat as he looked him into his eyes

"Would it make you fight better if I did this?"

His left hand waved into Diana's direction who could only watch in horror and pray, Rydis's finger nails shot off his hand and cut the side of her arms and a part of the rope keeping her close to the cross

"Delinda..."

Something then awakened in Gabriel as he grapped Rydis's right hand that was around his throat and ripped Rydis's right arm off, Rydis screamed as he backed away from Gabriel, clutching for his right shoulder with his left hand

"AHAHAHA! I knew it! I knew still had it Gabriel, now come on, let us begin the real fight!"

The enraged Gabriel wanted to charge at Rydis when he noticed that the vampire had thrown his cape away revealing his chest, 2 more claw like spikes sprang out of his back and 6 others from his rip case, Gabriele wanted to back away as Rydis sprang out his claws trying to pierce them through him, on the tower Diana had noticed that the rope, holding her to the big cross, had been cut and that it was slowly breaking, if it would break she would fall, she started to yell out to Gabriel for help but he couldn't hear her because of the fight

Gabriel was being pierced by the claws though, to Diana's point of view Rydis was winning this battle and it worried her, Martin couldn't die... he loved him too much for it

"You are weak Gabriel... DIE!"

Rydis hoping to give the final blow was disappointed when Gabriel grapped the spike and closed his fist, squeezing the spike as it cracked and ripped off, blood streaming out of the wound, Rydis screamed once more

"You may want me to kill you as if I am alike to you, but you forget Rydis... I am an angel... I do not have to kill you..."

Gabriel slowly glowed up as Rydis started to scream, his skin started to burn up just as he himself did and within seconds he was nothing but dust in the wind, Gabriel the turned to Diana who started to scream as she fell down the roof, Gabriel tried to get to her but was too late, Diana hit the ground hard and went silent, Gabriel quickly landing next to her

"DELINDA!"

He took Diana in his arms and looked at her face while crying

"I won't let this happen again, this time I will save you... please forgive me, God..."

Gabriel kissed Diana as he slowly turned back into Martin, Martin back away from her mouth and still a faint glow was see able entering Diana's mouth, Martin cried over Diana thinking she was dead when her hand started to move, as Martin looked up he saw that Diana had opened her eyes, Martin embraced her as he looked up seeing a spiritual form of Gabriel in front of him

"Gabriel..."

"I am sorry for the trouble I caused you... Martin... thanks to you I can now finally see my beloved after so many years..."

_Once a long time ago there was a man by the name Joshua,_

_This man fell in love with woman, yet he always knew that their love wasn't possible, because she was already married to someone else._

_When this man found out about Joshua he had him murdered but the lovers love was too strong, Joshua was allowed back but only to protect the one he loved, he was given a new name Gabriel_

_Still feeling his old feelings Joshua fell in love with her again and as punishment by heaven's order had to forget about her._

_Gabriel lost all fait in heaven and abandoned in, he received mortality, the angel then met a vampire, as both became allies the vampire found out about this love and when the woman tried to stop them he killed both of them..._

_Now after slaying the vampire and saving his lover incarnation he had fulfilled his duty and entered heaven's gates_


	2. lil tiny note you may ignore

This message is simply for everyone who has this story on story alert

Story is updated, complete and rewritten D go checkie!


End file.
